powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
A Different Shade of Pink
'A Different Shade of Pink '''is a three-part episode in Season 3 of ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. It is the conclusion of the nine-episode Katherine arc. It marks the departure of Kimberly Ann Hart as the Pink Ranger, with the position being given to Katherine Hillard. The 14th, 15th and 16th Zeo Serial Shorts aired before a later airing of each three parts. Synopsis Kimberly meets a famous gymnastics coach who offers to work with her. Rita plans to defeat the Power Rangers by attacking Angel Grove while Kimberly trains. The Rangers must battle Rita's monster without the Pink Ranger, and Kimberly is faced with a tough decision. Plot Part 1 At the Youth Center, Kimberly is practicing her gymnastics as Gunter Schmidt, world famous gymnastics coach, sees her on the balance beam, and is impressed with her skills. So much so that Schmidt asks Kimberly if she’ll be competing in the Pan Global Trials. Although Kimberly is not sure about it, especially since she doesn’t have a coach, Schmidt offers to be her coach, if she dedicates a lot of her time to training for the Pan Global Games. Kimberly takes the offer, but Rita, refuses to see the former compete in the games by making her too busy and exhausted to do anything. The next day, Kimberly tells everybody the news at the Command Center, but they all know about Schmidt as Ernie told them beforehand. While Kimberly is worried that it will take time from her Ranger duties, Zordon tells her that despite being proud about her responsibility and integrity throughout the years, he never wanted any of them to give up their dreams in the process of being a Power Rangers, even giving her his full support. With everybody else giving her their support, Kimberly starts to really focus on her training with Schmidt acting as her coach, but is unaware that Kat is watching her in secret. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull take on a case to find an international spy, and think Schmidt might fit the description. At the park, Kat tells Rita what’s going on, but the thought about training makes her think back to her childhood when she practiced diving. Rita decides to attack Angel Grove in multiple locations with Goldar, the Tenga Warriors, and the revived Vampirious and Artismole in the chaos. When Zordon tells the Rangers minus Kimberly this, Tommy know that they must split up to cover more ground. In addition, the agree to only contact Kimberly in a last resort. While Billy and Adam take on the Tenga’s, Rocky and Adam face off against Vampirious and Artismole, and Tommy goes after Goldar. However, Tommy soon gets overwhelmed by the combined might of the Tenga’s and Rito, and none of the other Rangers are free to help him. With no other choice, Alpha 5 calls Kimberly, who is forced to leave practice, but promises Schmidt that she’ll be back despite him questioning her commitment. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull stake out Schmidt and think of a plan, before deciding to disguise themselves a gymnasts. At the park, a now morphed Kimberly joins Tommy, but they’re still outnumbered as the latter calls Billy for a plan for all of them to regroup. However, this is what Rita planned on just as Tommy is forced back by Goldar, and he and Kimberly get cornered. Fortunately, the others arrive as Vampirious is tossed towards Goldar and Rito. With everybody fighting strongly together, the villains are forced to retreat, and Kimberly teleports back to the Youth Center to continue her practice. When she gets back, she sees the aftermath of Bulk and Skull’s failed plan, only for her to get pulled back into the fight when Tommy calls. As Kat secretly watches, she remembers a moment when she tried out for the Pan Global Games in high diving, causing the spell to weaken more. Meanwhile, the Rangers circle the villains in the Shark Cycles, with Kimberly reassuring Tommy she can handle it. However, Rito jumps onto Kimberly’s Shark Cycle to unbalance her, but Tommy pushes him off as the villains retreat yet again. Afterwards, Kimberly starts to get exhausted and faints from overexerting herself. Later that night, Tommy drives Kimberly back to the Youth Center so she can practice on the balance beam, and said that Schmidt will spot her once his work outs are finished. However, Schmidt isn’t here due to an appointment, but Kimberly convinces Ernie to let her practice alone, and she will lock up when finished. As Kimberly practices, she stumbles due to her exhaustion. Meanwhile, P.C. changes back into Kat, who recalls Rita turning her old boyfriend into a Tenga Warrior, and forcing her into being her slave by placing the spell on her, while recalling how she hit her head on a platform during the Pan Global Game tryouts, injuring herself in the process. This causes the spell to disappear, and a worried Kat goes to find Kimberly, greatly upsetting Rita. Going through the back of the Youth Center, Kat sees Kimberly falter on a flip on the beam, and collapse onto the ground while hitting her head, making Kat feel greatly remorseful for her actions. Part 2 Kimberly is taken to the hospital by Kat and is taken care by Dr. Jacobs, but Kat remains anxious and guilty over Kimberly. On the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd is angry about Kat’s betrayal, while Rita demands from Finster why the spell faltered. Finster revealed that Kat’s selfless deed of saving Kimberly neutralized the spell, but Lord Zedd isn’t too worried as Kat did more damage to the Rangers before the spell wore off by putting Kimberly in the hospital. The next day, Tommy and Billy are at the hospital, as Tommy gets off the phone with Mrs. Hart who is trying to come from Paris to see her daughter. Billy and Tommy notice that Kat looks very guilty, while Schmidt arrives feeling that he should have been there last night. Tommy doesn’t blame him, and Dr. Jacobs announces that Kimberly is awake with no permanent injures. While Billy calls the others, Tommy goes off to see Kimberly, while Bulk, Skull, and Lieutenant Stone are hiding in a laundry bin staking out Schmidt, only to get pushed into the laundry chute. Rito tells Rita about Kimberly’s recovery thanks to overhearing Billy’s message, dismaying everybody as they have no monster ready to capitalize on. As Tommy sees Kimberly, Rito goes down with a squad of Tenga’s to keep Rocky, Adam, and Aisha from going to the hospital. The trio morph into their Ninja Ranger mode and take on the villains, only to get overwhelmed. Zordon calls Tommy and Billy and has them join their friends, but tells Kimberly to stay in the hospital. In their Ninja Ranger mode, Tommy and Billy join their friends, and back at the hospital, Kat visits Kimberly to check on her. When Kimberly asks Kat why she was at the Youth Center during the evening, Kat decides to tell Kimberly everything. At the park, the five Rangers best Rito and the Tenga’s, forcing them to retreat. Back at the hospital, Kat finishes her confession, even mentioning that there were many times she wanted to tell them what was going on, but Rita’s spell kept her from doing so. The others arrive, overhearing Kat’s confession, and Tommy sympathizes with her as he was once under Rita’s spell as well, and they forgive Kat for all she has done as she was under Rita and Lord Zedd’s influence. Suddenly, Kimberly reveals that she will not go back to gymnastics, not wanting to take the risk, and they all reluctantly allow it, although they think it might be something more to it. On the Moon Palace, Rita berates Rito’s failure while Finster finishes his newest monster Garbage Mouth. Impressed by it, Lord Zedd gives Garbage Mouth the mission to capture Kat as punishment for her disloyalty. Garbage Mouth and a pair of Tenga’s restrain Kat when she and the five Rangers are outside, but they morph and fight back. After taking down the Tenga’s, with the Junior Police patrol running away, the Rangers corner Garbage Mouth as Kat breaks free from his restraints before running back inside the hospital. Lord Zedd and Rita grow Garbage Mouth, but the Rangers summon the Shogunzords. While Garbage Mouth traps them in a garbage can, they break free and form the Shogun Megazord, not being fazed by the monster’s sword attacks before destroying him with the Fire Sabre. However, Rita tells Zedd that she has a way for them to get Kat back as they have a bargaining tool to use, Ninjor. At the park, Tommy feels stressed about Kimberly quitting gymnastics, only for Rita and Rito to teleport. As Billy and Tommy refuse to give Kat to them, they teleport out while leaving a message behind. The message reads that if the Rangers do not give Kat to them by the end of the day, Ninjor will be thrown into the Sea of Sorrow forever. Part 3 Back at the Command Center, Billy and Tommy tell everybody what the message said, and it puts them at tough predicament as they don’t want to lose Ninjor for all he did for them, but they don’t want to lose Kat as well. Zordon knows that its an impossible answer and cannot give them proper guidance this time, while Rita and Lord Zedd wait for the Ranger’s decision, before arguing over Rita’s plans always failing. At the hospital, Kat reveals to Kimberly that she was supposed to go to the Pan Global Games herself for diving and was the best chance to win the gold for Australia, but during the trials, she lost her concentration and hit her head on the board, losing the meet by a single point. She was too scared of the water after that incident, and Kimberly realizes that she’s acting the same towards the balance beam. At the Youth Center, Kat tells Rocky and Tommy that she’s willing to go back to Rita and Lord Zedd for Ninjor as retribution for her actions, but they refuse to believe that as there is always another way. At the park, the five Rangers and Kat arrive with Billy carrying a device. They call for the villains as Rita, Goldar, and Rito teleport, but before they can grab a hold of Kat, Billy activates the device and summons a forcefield on Kat. Tommy throws Rocky the container, but the latter finds it empty. When the Tenga’s arrive, they morph into their Ninja Ranger mode for battle, but a lone Tenga finds the device and breaks it. With Kat now unprotected, Rito takes her back to the Moon Palace, with Rita and Goldar following suit. On the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd begrudgingly admits that Rita’s plan worked as she plans on bottling Kat up like Ninjor, and sending both to the Sea of Sorrow. Back at the Command Center, Alpha struggles to find Kat, while in her prison, Kat manages to get her cell key by massaging Rito. While massaging him, Kat notices a box outside, and Rito reveals that it holds the stolen Pink Power Coin before dozing off. Now free, Kat gets the Power Coin just as Rita arrives, refusing to listen to her any longer. Meanwhile, Alpha gets a reading that the Pink Power Coin is in the hands of good again, and the Rangers realize that Kat might have it. After readjusting the teleportation system, Billy gets Kat into the Command Center, where she is welcomed by Zordon and Alpha 5. Kat gives Kimberly her Power Coin back, while Lord Zedd is angry that another plan is ruined thanks to Rita. Later that day, Tommy and Kimberly are at the local pool where Kat invited them, revealing that she plans on doing another high dive. She succeeds, revealing that it was Kimberly herself that convinced her to face her fears. That also convinces Kimberly to face her fears as well, going back to gymnastics and performing strongly in the trial rounds. During her celebration party, Schmidt offers her a chance to move to his gym in Flordia so she can train full time for the Pan Global Games, and bring the gold to the United States, but the offer takes Kimberly aback. At the Command Center, Zordon tells Kimberly that while she has been a valiant warrior, the opportunity is too difficult for her to simply ignore. Kimberly says she doesn’t want to go to Florida despite it being her biggest dreams as being a Power Rangers is too important, but Tommy reminds her that she promised to be true to herself, which Zordon agrees, even reminding her that she can always return if needed. Now convinced, Kimberly admits that she really wants to go to Florida, and they all give their blessing to go, especially Tommy. However, the question now remains on who will take Kimberly’s place as the new Pink Ranger, but she already has a candidate in mind, having Alpha teleport Kat into the Command Center. Everybody is happy about this as Zordon expresses confidence in Kat’s selfless bravery, and she promises to carry on Kimberly’s legacy as she’s given both her communicator and Pink Power Coin, officially making Kat the new Pink Ranger. When Adam asks if Rita’s spell is really gone from Kat, Zordon admits that a spell that strong will still have some residual effects on her, but Kat doesn’t mind as she’s on the right team now. Zordon gives Kat the powers of the Pink Shark Cycle and the Pink Crane Zord, but also makes her co-pilot of the White Shogunzord alongside Tommy. Before leaving, Kimberly says how much she’ll miss her friends, and they do one last “Power Rangers" chant together. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger 1) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger 2) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *??? as Gunthar Schmidt *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Kim Strauss as Ninjor (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa **Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Matt K. Miller as Garbage Mouth (voice) Song *Tenga Bye Bye (Song in Parts 1 & 2 & Instrumental in Part 3) Notes *This is Kimberly's final appearance as the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger (not counting "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor", which includes archive footage of her and three of the original Power Rangers, Jason, Trini and Zack). However, she appeared in the aired-out-of-order "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" and again in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. *Part I marks the only time Kimberly morphs since losing her Power Coin, as well as the final time overall. *Final use of the Shark Cycles including the only use of the pink one. They were used against Garbage Mouth although they were last seen being introduced to Kat in Part III. *Part II is the only episode of this three-parter to use Sentai footage. Even then, it is only the Zord battle. *None of the Rangers appear morphed in Part III (aside from their Ninja Ranger forms). *The footage of Kat doing her dive is recycled for Turbo's "When Time Freezes Over" during a time-rewind montage. *Part II marks the first time a hospital is shown on Power Rangers. *Archive footage of Kimberly is used in "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 2", and in Power Rangers Zeo's "There's No Business Like Snow Business, Part 1". *Part III is the last episode to have the Season 3 intro with Amy Jo Johnson. *This episode contains references to several episodes from Seasons 1 and 2: **When Kat admits to Kimberly and the rest of the Rangers that she was under Rita's spell, Kimberly asks Kat, "Do you know how Tommy became a Power Ranger?." After Kat replied no, Tommy reveals to her that he was also under Rita's spell; this references to the 5 part episode of "Green With Evil", which was Tommy's first appearance as a Power Ranger and in the franchise as a whole. **In Part II, Tommy says, "You know, when Zedd took away my powers, I thought it was the end of everything", to which Adam replies, "But it wasn't, you bounced back, Tommy. Kimberly will too." That is a reference to "Green No More", where Tommy once again lost his powers as a Green Ranger; he eventually returned as a White Ranger in "White Light". **At the end of Part III, Tommy asks Kimberly, "Remember what you told me when I lost my powers?", and the latter replies, "Yeah, I said that you'd be okay, and that you would always have us all." Those are references to not only "Green No More" and "White Light", but to Tommy's initial power loss which lasted from "The Green Candle-part II" to "Return of an Old Friend-part II". *When Rita and Rito appear to Billy, Kat and Tommy at the end of Part II, Tommy responds with "Oh Great. The Addams family's Back.", referring to another show and movie series. *According to the end credits of Part I, this episode was shot around July 24, 1995. *All shots involving Garbage Mouth and the trapped Shogunzords (when the shot is outside of the can) are cropped to remove the fact that there is a fire being burned under the can. In Kakuranger, Garbage Mouth's counterpart wantesd to cook them alive. Errors *In Part I, Kimberly's Power Coin is present in her Morpher while she was morphed, despite the fact at that point it is still in the possession of Zedd and Rita. The fact she was able to morph without the Power Coin in the first place is incongruous with the setup of the Morpher concept. **Additionally, due to the fact the Power Morpher aspect of the Power Rangers costumes were sold-molded props, the Power Coin seen in Kimberly's Morpher is the Pterodactyl Power Coin, as the props had been in use since Season 1. *In part II, when Rocky jumps into the Red Shogunzord, his "aiyaa" is cut off at the start and sounds horrendously choppy. *During his Zord fight in part II, Garbage Mouth says "since i hold the leftovers of broken dreams, you can stay here forever and dream of what might have been." This line comes out of nowhere, makes no sense, and is never addressed again. **This line clearly only exists to try and explain why he trapped the Shogunzords inside of a bin. *In Part II, when the doctor says "It's a good thing you were able to call for help right away."; if you look in the corner of the screen the doctor's mouth can be seen and it's not moving. The line was obviously dubbed in later. *In Part III, when Kat remembers her failed dive she is wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit instead of the pink one she'd worn during what was meant to be the same flashback from Part I. Later, when diving for Tommy and Kimberly, the footage shown is the same from the earlier flashback. *In Part III, Kimberly takes out her power coin from her communicator. *Even though "The Power Transfer" indicated the Sword of Light was needed to transfer Rangers' powers, Kimberly appears to give her powers to Kat simply by passing over her power coin. (This can possibly be explained by the Rangers getting new powers in "Ninja Quest".) *Kat is introduced to the Shark Cycles in part III only for them to never be used or seen again. See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode